Coach Kelly
Coach Jackie Kelly is a character and antagonist in Girl Meets World. She is the Cheerleading Coach for John Quincy Adams Middle School. History Season 1 Girl Meets Brother During Cheerleading try-outs at school, Coach Kelly rejects both Riley (for a fifth time) and Maya for the team. The girls inadvertently take the uniforms home. Season 2 Girl Meets Rah Rah Coach Kelly is not happy to see Riley trying out again. The coach reminds Riley that she has failed to make the team ever since Third Grade Pee Wees, and reveals a "Riley Rule" was actually passed to explicitly keep her out. Kelly ends the conversation by bluntly advising Riley to "Stay out of sports." But Riley is adamant, and even after the coach tells her to quit to spare the team the needless effort, she claims to be ready for the first day, dedicated to coordination. Coach Kelly assigns Riley to catch Jenkins after the other girl is launched into the air. But because Riley has no practical experience in cheerleading, she allows the other girl to fall to the floor. The coach orders the girls to switch places, and when Riley nervously asks Jenkins if she can be trusted to catch her, Jenkins merely replies that she knows what she is going to do. As Riley flies through the air, she exclaims "I'm going to die!" The second day is earmarked for tumbling, but after noticing that Maya, Lucas, Farkle, and Zay are there to support their friend, Coach Kelly introduces the "Riley Bell," which she explains, is for its namesake to ring to signal the end of this "travesty." She instructs the squad to perform a "round off backhand spring Yamashita--and stick the landing." Before the coach even finishes her description, both Maya and Lucas have rung the bell, much to Riley's indignation. After Jenkins demonstrates the routine, the Coach discerns a slight hop during her landing, and when Jenkins denies it, begins berating her in Russian. After Jenkins gets back in line, it is Riley's turn, and Farkle uses the bell stating "Nyet!" Nonetheless, Riley readies herself for her attempt (accidentally mistaking the Coach's powdered sugar donut for a chalk bag) but instead of the prescribed maneuver, only manages a triple cartwheel. The Coach is not impressed, and tell her to try again. As Riley returns to the starting point, she whispers a good-bye to her friends, and springs forward with a savage scream. The next day, Riley encounters Coach Kelly early in the school hallways, and asks for an inspirational speech, now that the rest of the team are not present, and the real Jackie Kelly can emerge. Coach Kelly has no inkling what Riley is talking about, and likens her to a pineapple rather than a cheerleader. Still optimistic, Riley moves to hug the Coach--who advises her to not get any nearer. Just then Samantha, the one cheerleader Riley (somewhat delusionally) believes she can beat out for a spot on the team, comes flipping down the hall. The Coach immediately criticizes Samantha's sloppy form, eliciting a promise to do better. As Riley continues to move closer, the Coach warns her she is invading her personal space. Completing the embrace, Riley claims that Coach Kelly has invaded her heart. She further states that they both know that she will a cheerleader, because that is what the coach wants for her, as she knows the coach's soul. In response, Coach Kelly cradles Riley and threatens to launch her, with a surprise catcher. Once again, Riley exclaims that she is going to die. Later, the final part of the try-outs is compatibility with the squad in dance routines. Riley performs to the best of her limited abilities, but clearly lacks the poise and polish of the other far more experienced members of the team. The music hardly ends before Coach Kelly posts the rejection list, which only reads "Riley Matthews," in large letters. Yet, the next day, during the first official practice for the team, Coach Kelly is dismayed to discover Riley, in uniform, among the team. Calling her out, the coach demands to know what she is doing there. As Riley states her wish to be a cheerleader, her friends file into the gym. Coach Kelly reminds her that she didn't make it. Riley repeats her desire to be a cheerleader, and reasons that just because the coach says she didn't make the team doesn't necessarily mean that she didn't make the team. Coach Kelly flatly decrees that is exactly what determines who is on the team, and in Coach Kelly's estimation, Riley is not good enough. Riley again states she wants to be on the team. When a frustrated Coach Kelly asks as what, Riley suggests she could be an alternate in case one of the team members gets injured. Coach Kelly scoffs at the very notion, confidently proclaiming her girls do not get hurt. Just then, Jenkins holds her ankle and simply says, "Ow." A disbelieving Kelly tells her to put her foot down, but on the other side of her, Samantha does the very same thing. The coach cannot accept that the team wants Riley to join them, and she points out how inept Riley has been. The girls counter that Riley could improve with proper coaching. Kelly asks why they would even want Riley around. They claim as cheerleaders they can recognize spirit, and they feel Riley has enough to merit joining their team. As a bewildered Kelly takes all that in, Maya approaches and hands Coach Kelly the Riley bell. Begrudgingly admitting Riley has broken her, Coach Kelly rings the bell. Some time later, the school has granted celebrity blogger Perez Hilton permission to film a webcast about Riley's story. After asking who allowed Riley to finally achieve her dream of becoming a cheerleader, Coach Kelly stalks across the shot, shielding her face, grumbling, "Out of my face, Hilton!" Perez Hilton labels the coach as "Feisty." Trivia *It is possible the character's surname may be after BMW/GMW co-creator April Kelly. If so, she would be the second, after "Isaac Kelly" the doppleganger of Shawn Hunter in the Shangri-La reality from BMW episode "As Time Goes By." *Maya confirms that Kelly rejected Riley in "Girl Meets Brother". *She has personally selected and trained the same 12 girls, comprising her Cheerleader Squad, from Third Grade Pee Wees to Middle School, for the past six years. *Six years ago, she established "The Riley Rule", giving her the power to reject applicants, primarily so she could exclude a young Riley Matthews from her team. *She implements the "Riley Bell" as a tactic to get Riley to quit, but ultimately ends up ringing it herself. *She apparently speaks Russian. *She has no interest in educating her charges and seems totally focused on winning. *She seems to have transferred her hostility towards Riley to Perez Hilton. Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Teachers Category:Antagonists Category:Disney Channel villains Category:Live-Action Category:Villains from TV Series